Which One?
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One shoot, Sins!Fang and Fem!Elemental!Boboiboy. Gopal sedang jatuh cinta, dan Lust memutuskan untuk membantu sahabatnya itu menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang dia sukai. Tapi…semuanya malah tambah rumit karena ternyata, gadis yang disukai Gopal adalah salah satu dari Boboiboy elemental…? *Summary ancur lagi* *Mind to read? * *Widzilla-san pinjam character nya ya #Plak!*


**Disclaimer: Boboiboy itu milik monsta~ and Sins!Fang juga milik Widzilla-san ^^**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance**

 **Rate: T deh (Lagi puasa :v)**

 **Pair: Gopal x Yaya, Sins!Fang x Elemental!Fem!Boboiboy**

 **Warning: AU, High School!Chara, Fem!Boboiboy, Sins!Fang, OOC, Humor garing, dsb…**

 **Umm…sebisa mungkin dah, saya buat ini bisa dibaca tanpa membatalkan puasa *garuk-garuk* *plak!***

 **Happy Reading~!**

* * *

"Hahaha…another happy ending," seorang pemuda berparas tampan berambut lavender acak-acakkan bergumam riang sambil menutup flip ponselnya, sepertinya dia baru saja memutuskan pacarnya yang entah ke berapa itu.

Saat sedang santai-santainya menyusuri koridor sekolah, iris amethyst miliknya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal sedang misuh-misuh dari balik pohon besar di taman sekolah. Penasaran, pemuda tersebut memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan segera menghampiri pemuda yang merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya tersebut.

"Yo, Gopal. Ngapain mondar-mandir disitu? Lagi nahan boker ya?" Pemuda itu-sebut saja Lust, si anak tertua dari Fang kembar menyapa Gopal dengan santainya.

"L-lust? Aku kira siapa…" Gopal mengelus dadanya, dan bisa dilihat ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Gopal…kau kenapa?" tanya Lust lagi kali ini lebih serius.

"T-tidak ada…a-aku hanya…umm…" Gopal menjawab gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah ke arah sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di halaman.

"Dilihat dari tingkahmu…hmm…" Lust berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Gopal! Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya~?" tebaknya dengan senyum songong yang membuat Gopal hampir saja melempar kotak bekalnya ke wajah oriental tersebut.

"Tidak! I-itu konyol…mana mungkin aku…umm…a-aku…" elak Gopal sambil buang muka, sedangkan Lust hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Yep, kau memang sedang jatuh cinta," tukas Lust sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Huh…baiklah. M-mungkin…aku sedikit…" ucap Gopal menyerah.

"Hee…siapa sangka, seorang Gopal Kumar ternyata bisa memikirkan hal lain ketimbang Cikgu Papa dan kantin," goda Lust, sedangkan Gopal hanya diam di tempat.

"Jadi jadi jadi, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Lust penasaran.

"Haruskah aku memberitahu mu?" sahut Gopal malas.

"Ayolah~setidaknya…berikan petunjuk," pinta Lust.

"Oke...dia cantik, dan yang pasti bukan salah satu dari mantan pacarmu," sahut Gopal sarkastik.

"Oh…kau ternyata memang tidak niat memberitahu ku," ucap Lust sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah, kalo begitu biarkan aku membantumu. Kau tau kan, kehebatan seorang Lust dalam mengaet pujaan hati itu bukan main-main lho~" lanjutnya percaya diri.

"Ya, tapi kau menjalani hubunganmu dengan main-main," komentar Gopal makin sarkastik.

"Ugh, sudah. Kau mau aku bantu atau tidak?" desak Lust.

Gopal tampak menimbang-nimbang, dirinya belum pernah jatuh cinta dan tidak punya pengalaman sebelumnya, ditambah lagi sahabat playboy nya ini terbilang sangat tau hal yang berbau asmara, jadi sepertinya tidak pilihan lain.

"Baik, baik…aku mengandalkanmu," tukas Gopal sambil menghela napas. "Hehe, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, kawanku," sahut Lust sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Lust mengajak Gopal menuju rumahnya yang hanya ditempati dirinya beserta keenam saudara kembarnya, beserta kakak tertua mereka, Kaizo yang jarang pulang karena sibuk.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengirimnya surat cinta?" usul Lust semangat.

"K-kenapa harus?" tanya balik Gopal.

"Yah…jika kau tidak berani menemuinya secara langsung, kau bisa menggunakan surat cinta. Perasaanmu akan tersampaikan tanpa harus menemuinya. Gimana?" jelas Lust.

"Hmm…mungkin bisa juga…" gumam Gopal.

"Bagus, ayo kita mulai bekerja," Lust dengan semangat mengeluarkan tumpukkan kertas beserta alat tulis ke ruang tamu.

"Tapi apa yang harus aku tulis?" tanya Gopal bingung.

"Serahkan saja padaku," Lust mengambil secarik kertas kemudian mulai mencorat-coret kertas tersebut dengan tulisan (yang menurutnya) indahnya.

 _5 menit kemudian_

"Nah, bagaimana dengan ini; 'Mawar itu biru namun tak sebiru hatiku jika engkau meninggalkanku, Violet itu merah namun tak semerah bibirmu yang merekah membentuk senyuman manis, dan hatiku bermekaran setiap kali melihat wujud dari dirimu, wahai bidadariku…'" Lust membacakan hasil tulisannya dengan penuh pengkhayatan, sedangkan Gopal nyaris mual mendengarnya.

"Ku akui kau penulis surat dan puisi terburuk yang pernah lahir sepanjang sejarah," komentar pedas keluar dari salah satu saudara kembarnya yang kini duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Terserah, tuan presiden. Memangnya kau tau apa soal puisi?" cibir Lust kepada saudaranya yang paling tidak akrab dengannya, yaitu Pride si anak ketiga, dan sering menjadi pemimpin mereka meskipun bukan yang tertua.

"Jika kau ingin membuat orang lain kagum atas hasil karyamu, maka lakukanlah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Surat ini bisa menjadi perantara bagi gadis itu untuk menilai seperti apa pribadi Gopal," dengus Pride kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan ikut menulis.

"Ini, berikan rumus fisika ini padanya. Jika dia pintar, hasil dari soal itu adalah I, 3, dan U," ucap Pride sambil menyerahkan kertasnya yang sudah dibubuhi berbagai macam angka, huruf, dan symbol-simbol asing yang hampir membuat Gopal iritasi mendadak.

"Kau gila? Yang ada kertas itu sudah berakhir di tempat sampah bahkan sebelum selesai dibaca," protes Lust namun tidak dipedulikan oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Kalian, daripada repot…kenapa tidak gambar saja bentuk hati di atas kertas itu? Itu bisa jadi kesan yang baik dan sesuai dengan pribadi Gopal, sekaligus bisa menghemat tenaga, waktu, dan tinta,"

Satu lagi saudara kembar Lust nimbrung entah darimana sambil memegang dompet.

"Greed, plis deh…itu nggak modal namanya…" gumam Lust sweatdrop.

"Umm…kurasa itu bisa dicoba," ucap Gopal pada akhirnya.

"Hah, aku bilang juga apa," Greed menyahut dengan bangganya, sedangkan dua saudara kembarnya yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, kini Lust dan Gopal berada di bawah pohon sama seperti tempat mereka kemarin.

"Oke, Gopal. Apa dia ada diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu?" tanya Lust sambil menunjuk taman sekolah yang penuh dengan siswa-siswi karena sekarang memang jam istirahat.

"Iya…begitulah. Tapi apa benar ini akan berhasil?" tanya Gopal ragu.

"Ayolah, jika kau memang serius padanya, perasaanmu pasti akan tersampaikan padanya," bujuk Lust antusias.

"Nah, sekarang cepat sebelum jam istirahat berakhir," lanjutnya sambil mendorong punggung lebar Gopal.

"Huft…b-baiklah…" setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Gopal segera menerbangkan kertas bergambar hati yang telah dilipatnya menjadi bentuk pesawat, dengan harapan kertas itu akan sampai pada gadis yang dia sukai tersebut.

Pesawat kertas tersebut terbang dan melesat cepat ke arah taman dimana terdapat bangku beserta meja yang berjejeran di bawah pohon yang biasa digunakan siswa-siswi belajar kelompok, makan siang, atau sekedar mengobrol tersebut.

"Oh, tidak…aku tidak berani lihat…!" wajah Gopal seketika berasap dan dengan kecepatan super langsung kabur menuju gedung sekolah.

"Lho…Gopal?" Lust hanya bisa sweatdrop dan memutuskan untuk melihat dimana pesawat itu sekarang.

Pesawat kertas itu melayang makin rendah, hingga akhirnya mendarat tepat di salah satu meja…yang diduduki oleh tujuh orang gadis kembar yang tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Kau…pasti bercanda, Gopal…" Lust speechless seketika, tidak menyangka hasil akhir dari kisah asmara Gopal ternyata akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Boboiboy bersaudara, atau biasa disebut Boboiboy elemental adalah kembar tujuh lainnya selain para Fang sins. Mereka kini sedang duduk santai di salah satu meja di taman sekolah, sampai akhirnya sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat di atas meja mereka.

"Apa ini?" Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy bernomor urut dua dengan ciri khas skateboard dan warna biru tua mengambil pesawat tersebut dan membuka lipatannya.

Mereka bertujuh sukses terpana melihat gambar hati berukuran cukup besar yang digambar dengan spidol berwarna pink di atas kertas tersebut.

"Ini…Love Note iya kan?" Boboiboy Gempa, Boboiboy ketiga yang merupakan siswa teladan sekaligus Wakil Ketua OSIS (bawahannya Pride ngomong-ngomong) yang menyukai warna kuning berasumsi.

"Sepertinya iya…tapi siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Taufan, bersamaan dengan munculnya Gopal yang entah darimana.

"Hai, Gopal. Ada apa?" sapa Gempa.

"Uh…i-itu…"

Gopal melirik gelisah ke arah Love Note miliknya, "Ugh..lupakan saja!" sebelum kembali ngacir menuju gedung sekolah.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama terjawab," Boboiboy Halilintar, anak tertua yang menggemari karate dan warna merah bersuara.

"Ya…pertanyaan selanjutnya, surat ini…untuk salah satu dari kita kan? Tapi siapa?" tanya Taufan lagi, dan kali ini suasana di meja tersebut menjadi hening selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya lonceng masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, para Boboiboy berkumpul di halaman sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju rumah tempat mereka tinggal bersama Kakek mereka.

"Ini sulit. Surat ini bisa jadi untuk siapapun di antara kita…" gumam Taufan.

"Tapi, tidak ada satu pun di antara kita yang siap untuk mendapatkan pacar terlebih lagi ini Gopal, teman kita," sambung Gempa.

"Jadi…kita harus menolaknya?" tanya Boboiboy Blaze yang suka dengan hal-hal berbau api dan identik dengan warna orange kemerahan.

"Harusnya begitu. Tapi aku khawatir Gopal akan sakit hati dan tidak mau berbicara dengan kita lagi," sahut Gempa.

"Oh, itu artinya kita akan kehilangan salah satu teman dekat kita kan?" ucap Boboiboy Thorn, si gadis polos penyuka tanaman dan warna hijau dengan sedih.

"Tapi…kita sendiri tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Gopal kan?" Boboiboy Ice yang selalu memakai pakaian serba biru muda berucap dengan malasnya.

"Ya, tapi kita tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Gopal begitu saja," ucap Halilintar sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ya ampun…seandainya saja Gopal tidak menyadari bahwa aku…maksudku, kita ini begitu menawan, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Boboiboy Solar, Boboiboy termuda yang identik dengan _sunglasses_ dan warna orange dengan dramatisnya.

"Hmm…itu dia!" Taufan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apanya, Kak?" tanya Blaze.

"Jika kita tidak bisa menolak Gopal, bagaimana jika kita buat Gopal yang menolak kita?" usul Taufan dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Oh, itu ide bagus, Kak Taufan. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang terluka," sahut Gempa semangat.

"Yah…aku harap ini berhasil. Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak mau kehilangan temanku," komentar Thorn.

Ketujuh gadis kembar tersebut akhirnya sepakat, esok hari mereka akan membuat Gopal tidak memiliki perasaan special pada mereka lagi.

.

.

.

 _Next Day_

Pride yang baru saja dari ruang OSIS, dan kini dalam perjalanan masuk ke kelas, malah bertemu dengan salah satu saudara kembarnya yang sedang berjalan hilir mudik di depan kelas.

"Sedang apa kau? Bertingkah bodoh lagi seperti biasanya," ucap Pride datar.

"Ck, aku sedang tidak ada mood berdebad denganmu. Aku sedang berpikir sekarang," sahut Lust yang masih tampak gelisah.

"Hmm, kau sedang berpikir? Apa jangan-jangan meteor akan jatuh malam nanti ya…" sahut Pride sarkastik.

"Aku serius, tau! Ini soal Gopal," ucap Lust kesal.

"Gopal? Apa masalahnya belum selesai juga?" tanya Pride.

"Ini malah tambah rumit. Ternyata gadis yang Gopal sukai itu adalah salah satu dari Boboiboy elemental," ucapan Lust tersebut sedikit membuat Pride terkejut, namun dengan secepat kilat raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Pride lagi, tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Ya, surat itu mendarat di meja mereka. Tapi Gopal tidak mau bilang siapa…yang aku tau hanya, gadis itu cantik dan bukan mantan pacarku," jawab Lust.

"Yah, kau memang tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun dari mereka, dan aku akui mereka cantik…terutama Gempa…" komentar Pride dengan gumaman pelan di dua kata terakhir yang bahkan tidak sempat didengar oleh Lust.

"Ya, mereka cantik tentu saja. Dan cantik…itu ciri khasnya Halilintar," ucap Lust dengan senyum genitnya.

"Ya, lalu apa pedulimu soal itu?" tanya Pride sarkastik.

"Tidak, tidak…itu benar kan, Halilintar itu cantik. Aku ini jujur tau," ucap Lust dengan pe-denya. "Ah…tapi itu dia masalahnya. Aku rasa Gopal tidak akan punya kesempatan dengan Halilintar," lanjut Lust.

"Oh? Lalu maksudmu, Gopal punya kesempatan dengan Gempa gitu?" tanpa sadar Pride menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Dan…apa pedulimu soal itu?" tanya Lust santai sambil meniru ucapan Pride.

"Diam! Aku tidak peduli tentu saja," sahut Pride sambil membuang muka.

"Hei, kalian berdua ngapain berdebad di koridor sekolah? Merusak pemandangan, tau nggak?" Greed yang berjalan bersama dua Fang lainnya, Gluttony yang sibuk mengunyah donatnya yang entah keberapa serta Sloth yang berjalan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Terserah kau saja, Greed. Ini hanya soal Gopal yang menyukai salah satu dari Boboiboy elemental," ucapan Lust tersebut membuat Greed terdiam, Gluttony berhenti mengunyah, dan mata Sloth terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Oh…a-aku yakin pasti bukan Taufan, ah…aku bukannya peduli, aku hanya berkomentar saja," ucap Greed dengan kikuk.

"Hmm…Gopal kan pintar masak, jadi pasti bukan Blaze juga-ah, soalnya kalo Blaze pacaran dengan Gopal nanti dia hanya mau memasak untuk Gopal saja," sambung Gluttony berusaha santai sambil kembali mengunyah donatnya, meski tidak seantusias tadi.

"Mmm…aku juga tidak peduli sih, tapi aku rasa Ice bukan tipe Gopal," gumam Sloth sambil menguap.

"Wow, kalian lagi rame ya? Ada apa ini?" tanya Envy yang baru saja tiba di depan kelas bersama Wrath.

"Itu, Lust bilang Gopal menyukai salah satu dari Boboiboy elemental," sahut Gluttony sambil membersihkan remah di bibirnya.

"Tapi itu benar, tau. Aku lihat sendiri pesawat kertas itu mendarat di meja mereka," sambung Lust, membuat kedua Fang termuda tersebut terdiam.

"Cih…awas saja jika gadis yang dia sukai itu Thorn…" gumam Wrath penuh penekanan. "Tapi aku tidak peduli, oke?! A-aku hanya berpendapat saja," lanjutnya sebelum saudara-saudaranya bersuara.

"Umm…aku tau ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku harap gadis itu b-bukan Solar…" gumam Envy pelan sambil membuang muka.

"Oke cukup, intinya tidak satu pun diantara kita yang peduli, jadi masalah selesai," tukas Greed berusaha menghapus aura-aura canggung diantara mereka.

"Yah…kita memang nggak peduli. Tapi bagaimana kalo nanti kita lihat keadaan Gopal, u-untuk sekedar bersenang-senang saja," usul Envy.

"Yah…aku setuju saja," desah Lust disambung anggukan dari Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, dan Wrath, sedangkan Pride hanya diam sambil menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, ketujuh Fang yang sudah dengan makan siang mereka masing-masing (Gluttony mendapat jatah terbanyak tentu saja) sudah duduk di meja mereka dan bersiap untuk menikmati makanan mereka.

Di tengah kantin yang ramai itu juga tampak Gopal yang baru saja mengisi nampannya dengan makan siang dan berniat untuk bergabung dengan para Fang, sebelum langkah kakinya di halangi oleh seorang gadis.

"Umm…hai, Halilintar. Ada apa?" sapa Gopal berusaha sesantai mungkin, namun Halilintar hanya tetap diam dihadapan Gopal sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Gopal dengan serius.

"H-halilintar…? A-aku mau makan siang," ucap Gopal lagi karena sang gadis bermata merah tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Gopal, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Halilintar sambil berjalan mendekati Gopal yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

.

.

.

"Hei, bukankah itu Halilintar? Sedang apa dia dengan Gopal?" bisik Greed.

"Wah…apa jangan-jangan Halilintar juga suka pada Gopal?" ucapan Gluttony tersebut sontak membuat Lust menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir begitu?" ucap Lust cemberut.

"Yah…bisa dilihat juga dari sini kan," sahut Pride sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

"B-bicarakan denganku?" beo Gopal gugup.

"Ya. Jika kau ingin tau, aku suka laki-laki yang pintar membela diriya, jadi jika kau ingin jadi pacarku, kau harus tau bela diri," ucap Halilintar tegas, sedangkan Gopal malah mengedipkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Hah?" gumam Gopal.

"Letakkan makananmu dan kita ke halaman belakang. Aku akan mengajarimu karate, jika kau memang ingin menjadi pacarku," perintah Halilintar lagi masih dengan nada tegasnya.

"T-tidak terima kasih. Aku mau makan siang," tolak Gopal dengan takut.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan juga aku tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua," Halilintar menatap Gopal dengan tajam, sukses membuat nyali sang pemuda India tersebut ciut seketika.

"U-uhh..aku harus pergi…!" Gopal berbalik dan lari keluar kantin sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya.

"Ck…dasar bocah itu," decih Halilintar yang juga ikut menyusul Gopal keluar kantin.

Para Fang yang juga melihat kejadian itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan makan siang mereka dan ikut menyusul Gopal-kecuali Gluttony yang lari sambil mengunyah makanannya.

.

.

.

"Hah…astaga…Halilintar itu kenapa sih?" desah Gopal sambil mengatur napasnya karena berusaha kabur dari sang Boboiboy sulung hingga kini dirinya tiba di lapangan olahraga, juga bersama para Fang yang mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"Yo, pas sekali bertemu denganmu disini, Gopal!" Gopal menoleh ke arah lapangan, dimana Taufan yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya dengan skateboard.

"Hei, aku baru saja berpikir, aku rasa kau harus memperbanyak olahragamu, Gopal. Aku suka cowok energik dan atletis, jadi kita bisa main skateboard sama-sama," jelas Taufan antusias.

"Eh…terus?" sahut Gopal gagal paham.

"Ya, aku punya papan ekstra untukmu. Bagaimana jika kita main skateboard bersama? Aku bisa menunjukkan mu teknik-teknik andalanku. Mungkin kau bisa menirunya," ucap Taufan kelewat semangat sambil menarik-narik tangan Gopal.

"Apa…kayaknya ada yang salah dengan Taufan…" gumam Greed sweatdrop dan tidak terima dengan pemandangan di hadapannya tersebut.

"T-tapi…aku tidak bisa…"

"Ck! Kau harus berani, Gopal. Skateboard tidak akan membunuhmu, kita hanya akan bermain di sebelah sana, kok!" ucap Taufan masih seantusias tadi sambil menunjuk skatepark tak jauh dari lapangan yang setiap luncurannya memiliki ketinggian lebih dari 3 meter dengan berbagai tanjakan dan belokan.

"Hiii! T-tidak terima kasih!" Gopal merinding dan kabur menuju gedung sekolah.

"Lho…Gopal, tunggu!" Taufan ikut mengejar Gopal menggunakan skateboardnya, meski tetap saja kalah cepat dengan kecepatan lari seorang Gopal yang ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Aduh…aku…hah…lupa…makan siang ku…hah…" Gopal duduk terengah-engah di dalam meja perpustakaan, berpikir tempat ini mungkin yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi dari Taufan dan Halilintar.

"Hai, Gopal. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

"HWAAA!" Gopal histeris seketika melihat seorang gadis berparas serupa dengan dua gadis sebelumnya, hanya saja beriris keemasan dengan aksesoris hitam-kuning.

"Ssst! Nggak boleh berisik di perpustakaan, Gopal~" ucap Boboiboy Gempa sambil menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya.

"K-kau kenapa disini, Gempa…?" tanya Gopal takut.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu pelajaran mengenai bagaimana menjadi pacar yang baik," Gempa duduk disamping Gopal kemudian meletakkan tumpukan buku-buku setebal 10 sentimeter di atas meja.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi pacar yang buruk bukan? jadi aku menyediakan ini untuk kau pelajari sebelum menjadi pacarku. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu," jelas Gempa sambil memasang senyum sejuta watt nya.

"Umm…aku sibuk. Maaf, Gempa. Kapan-kapan aja deh," Gopal berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kembali lari keluar.

"Lho…Gopal, kita bahkan belum mulai!" Gempa ikut berdiri dan lari menyusul Gopal.

"Apaan…memangnya sekuat apa potensi Gopal untuk menjadi pacarnya…?" gumam Pride kurang senang.

"Mereka pergi," ucap Greed yang kemudian ikut mengejar Gopal diikuti keenam saudara kembarnya.

.

.

.

Gopal kini berada di koridor sekolah, karena merasa kurang aman kembali ke halaman belakang dan kantin.

"Aduh…aku lapar…mana makananku ketinggalan lagi," keluh Gopal sambil mengelus perutnya yang berbunyi.

Sedetik kemudian, aroma berbagai macam masakan bertebaran dan memasuki indera penciuman Gopal.

"Hmm…apa ini?" terpesona, Gopal mengikuti bau masakan tersebut hingga ke ruang club memasak.

"Aih? Ada yang lagi memasak…?" Gopal memutuskan untuk masuk, dan langsung cengo di tempat melihat meja yang digunakan untuk menyajikan masakan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan-makanan yang Gopal sudah tidak tau lagi apa namanya.

"Hai, Gopal~" sapa Boboiboy Blaze ceria sambil meletakkan sepiring spageti di atas meja.

"B-blaze…ini semua kau yang masak?" tanya Gopal tak percaya.

"Hehehe, habis aku tau kau suka makan. Terus saking bersemangatnya aku sampai buat kebanyakan. Ini semua demi kau, Gopal…agar kau mau jadi pacarku," jelas Blaze penuh keceriaan.

"Eh…aku menghargai usahamu, Blaze. T-tapi aku mana mampu memakan semua makanan itu. A-aku…aku sebaiknya pergi," ucap Gopal gemetaran.

"Heh?! Kau menolak masakanku? Apa karena nggak enak?" bentak Blaze.

"B-bukan…hanya saja…duh, maaf, Blaze!" Gopal berbalik dan kembali lari dengan kecepatan super menjauh dari ruang club.

"He…? Jahat," gumam Blaze sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, jahat! Kalo aku jadi Gopal, pasti sudah aku habisin itu semua dalam sekejap…" gumam Gluttony yang ikut merasa kesal setelah mengintip semuanya dari jendela.

.

.

.

"Hah…hah…hah…astaga, apa-apaan sih mereka itu?" desah Gopal sambil mengelus dadanya karena baru lari dari koridor menuju pohon besar dekat taman sekolah.

"Oh, Gopal rupanya…" gumam Boboiboy Ice yang sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

"I-ice?!" kaget Gopal.

"Nggak usah tegang gitu. Aku nggak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu, itu merepotkan…" desah Ice setengah tidur.

"Oh…begitu. Baguslah…" desah Gopal sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong duduklah," ucap Ice. Gopal terdiam sebentar kemudian menuruti ucapan dari gadis pemalas tersebut untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm…begini lebih baik," gumam Ice kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Gopal.

"E-eh?! Ice, kau ngapain?" kaget Gopal dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Bahu mu nyaman. Nggak boleh kah?" tanya Ice pelan.

"Yah…s-soal itu…" Gopal benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ohh…jadi seperti itu tipe mu, Ice…?" bisik Sloth yang kedengaran kecewa. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini ketujuh Fang sedang mengintip dari balik dinding bangunan sekolah yang tak jauh dari pohon besar tersebut.

"M-maaf, Ice. Aku nggak punya waktu untuk ini…uh…a-aku harus pergi," ucap Gopal gugup sambil memindahkan kepala Ice dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tapi…aku ingin kau jadi bantalku," ucap Ice sambil memelas.

Gopal sweatdrop seketika, "Maaf, Ice…aku tidak bisa. Cari yang lain saja ya!" Gopal undur diri dan kembali berlari menuju halaman sekolah, meski sebenarnya Ice tidak akan bisa mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"Oke…aku tak tau disini aman atau tidak, tapi aku tak punya pilihan…" gumam Gopal berkeringat dingin.

Kini pemuda gempal tersebut bersembunyi di dalam green house sekolah, bersama para Fang yang masih setia mengintipnya dari luar.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini, Gopal," Gopal langsung bergidik mendengar suara lembut yang memasuki pendengarannya tersebut.

"T-thorn…?" sang gadis bermata emerald pemilik nama tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Gopal, aku selalu ingin membuka toko bunga saat sudah dewasa nanti. Dan kau bisa jadi pendampingku," ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Gopal.

"H-hah?" Gopal kembali gagal paham.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya menanam bunga yang benar. Ayo, silahkan ambil pupuk komposnya disana dan kita akan menanam~" ucap Thorn ceria.

Gopal langsung merinding melihat sekarung pupuk berbau luar binasa(?) yang terletak di sudut green house.

"Tidak terima kasih…" gumam Gopal sweatdrop.

"Eh…? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Thorn kecewa dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kembali membuat Gopal dilanda rasa gugup dan bersalah.

"Kampret kau, Gopal…enak sekali kau membuat Thorn memasang wajah seperti itu…" gumam Wrath penuh amarah sampai tak sadar membunyikan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Salah…harusnya aku tidak masuk kesini," gumam Gopal lagi dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya tancap gas menjauh dari salah satu Boboiboy tersebut.

"Ah, Gopal! Aku belum selesai!" Thorn ikut berlari menyusul Gopal keluar green house, disusul para Fang yang masih belum puas mengintip keadaan Gopal.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa, dan juga tempat yang agak sepi karena para siswa-siswi masih belum masuk, yaitu kelas.

"Aduh…dadaku…aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi…" gumam Gopal dramatis sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kosong.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, Gopal~" Gopal merasa jantungnya hampir saja copot ketika Solar memeluk lengannya tiba-tiba.

"S-solar…? Ada apa?" tanya Gopal gugup.

"Ne, ne, kau mau jadi pacarku kan? Jika iya artinya kita harus merubah penampilanmu," ucap Solar semangat sambil mengeluarkan gel rambut serta gunting dan sisir. "Pertama, kita ubah gaya rambutmu~" ucap Solar sambil menyeringai.

"T-tidak terima kasih. Ini Appaku yang mengatur rambutku," tolak Gopal sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Kau sudah besar, Gopal. Cobalah gaya yang kekinian sedikit," ucap Solar masih dengan seringainya sambil menggerakkan gunting rambut miliknya.

"Astaga…demi hot chocolate Tok Aba…" gumam Gopal ngawur sebelum tancap gas keluar dari kelas.

"Gopal! Kita bahkan belum menaruh gel di rambutmu!" teriak Solar sambil mengejar Gopal.

"Plis deh…memangnya apa kerennya gaya rambut Gopal?" gumam Envy cemberut.

"Ini semakin tidak jelas…" Lust facepalm.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja," desah Sloth yang beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya diikuti oleh Gluttony yang bergumam 'aku lapar' dengan lesu.

.

.

.

"Ketemu. Aku tak suka laki-laki pengecut, Gopal,"

Gopal yang baru saja keluar dari kelas malah dihadang oleh Halilintar yang mulai membunyikan buku jarinya, membuat Gopal merinding dan memutar arah larinya.

"Gopal~ ini aku sudah punya skateboard untukmu!"

"Ayolah, Gopal. Kita mulai dari bab satu mengenai sopan santun seorang pria sejati,"

"Gopal! Daging panggangku menunggumu!"

"Bantalku…aku ingin bantalku…"

"Gopal, tanaman-tanaman itu tidak akan menanam diri mereka sendiri, kau tau?"

"Gaya rambut Mohawk pasti cocok denganmu, Gopal~!"

"TIDAAAK!"

Gopal histeris sambil lari menjauhi sekolah dan bersembunyi dalam toilet pria hingga periode sekolah berakhir.

.

.

.

Empat jam lebih Gopal menetap di toilet, dengan keadaan pusing dan lapar (hanya sempat makan roti pemberian Iwan untuk mengganjal perut), Gopal dengan hati-hati keluar dari bilik toilet, dan mendapati lorong sekolah sudah sepi.

"Sepertinya sudah aman…" gumamnya.

"Gopal, akhirnya ketemu juga~!" teriak Taufan dari jauh bersama dengan enam Boboiboy lainnya.

"Hwaa! Ternyata tidak!" Gopal dengan cepat kabur dari toilet menuju gerbang sekolah, masih dengan para Boboiboy yang terus mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Kaizo, di ruang tamu tampak tujuh pemuda kelewat tampan berwajah serupa lagi uring-uringan karena kenyataan yang baru saja mereka hadapi.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas…aku kalah dari Gopal…" gumam Lust sambil mojok.

"Mungkin Taufan memang lebih suka sama pria yang makan nasi daripada makan harta ya…? eh, tapi aku nggak makan harta tuh," Greed bergumam tidak jelas.

"Cih, memangnya setinggi apa harga diri si gembul itu?" decih Pride sambil duduk di sofa dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Entah kenapa…semua makanan ini jadi terasa nggak enak," ucap Gluttony suram sambil mengunyah donatnya tanpa gairah.

"Gopal mungkin lebih empuk dijadiin bantal ya…? Kenapa aku tidak segemuk dia sih…?" gumam Sloth sambil tengkurap di lantai.

"Akankuhajar akankuhajar akankuhajar…" Wrath malah merapal mantra sambil memukul-mukul tembok dengan tatapan kosong.

"Memangnya…apa yang dimiliki Gopal dan tidak aku miliki…?" gumam Envy dramatis sambil duduk menekuk kedua lututnya.

 _Ting tong!_

Suasana suram para Fang tersebut terinterupsi karena adanya suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan oleh seseorang dari luar.

Dengan tidak niatnya, Lust berdiri dan membukakan pintunya, kemudian melongo melihat siapa yang datang bertamu tiba-tiba di rumahnya.

"L-lust! Biarkan aku sembunyi disini, mereka mengejarku!" ucap Gopal sambil memelas.

Belum sempat Lust membuka mulut, para Boboiboy telah lebih dulu melihat adanya Gopal di rumah mereka, dan tanpa permisi langsung menghadang sang pemuda India tersebut.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku…?" ucap Halilintar dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Gopal~ aku sudah repot-repot mengambil papan ini untukmu, lho," sambung Taufan.

"Tunggu! Gopal sudah janji akan belajar denganku," ucap Gempa.

"Tidak, Gopal akan makan siang denganku," protes Blaze.

"Hoaamm…sudah jelas Gopal ingin tidur siang denganku," gumam Ice sambil menguap.

"Tapi Gopal sudah janji akan menanam bunga bersamaku," Thorn ikut bersuara.

"Dia tak akan kemana-mana sampai penampilannya aku ubah," ucap Solar sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, ketujuh gadis kembar itu sudah saling ribut dan memperebutkan Gopal, sedangkan objek yang diperebutkan sendiri hanya cengo di ambang pintu rumah para Fang.

"Ini jadi makin rumit ya…?" komentar Gluttony sweatdrop.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Gopal," ucap Envy cemberut sementara Pride dan Greed sibuk menahan Wrath yang sudah siap menggampar wajah Gopal kapan saja.

"Gopal akan latihan karate denganku!"

"Tidak, dia akan main skateboard denganku!"

"Dia milikku! Dia akan belajar bersamaku,"

"Masakanku sedang menunggunya sekarang!"

"Ck, kalian berisik. Gopal akan tidur siang denganku,"

"Pokoknya Gopal akan menanam bunga bersamaku!"

"Gopal harus tampil modis sebelum jadi pacarku!"

"Oke…" Lust hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ketuju Boboiboy bertengkar di pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Ini gimana?" ucap Gluttony bingung.

"Oke,oke! Cukup, kalian hentikan!" Gopal akhirnya bersuara, berhasil menginterupsi perdebatan para gadis tersebut.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" tanya Gopal risih.

"Oke, Gopal…gini aja. Sekarang langsung ke intinya, siapa yang kau pilih?" ucap Pride dengan cepat sebelum keributan kembali terjadi.

"Hah? aku nggak pilih siapapun," jawab Gopal sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan bingung.

"Hah! sudah aku duga, dia pasti memilih-tunggu, apa?" Solar yang sudah menyiapkan dialognya jika seandainya dia yang dipilih malah melongo bersama dengan keenam saudarinya.

"Iya, kenapa kalian berpikir aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Gopal tidak mengerti.

"Tapi surat itu mendarat di meja mereka. Aku lihat sendiri," ucap Lust.

"Iya, aku salah lempar. Maksudku aku ingin melemparnya ke meja yang berada di sebelah kanan para Boboiboy. Saat itu aku mau menjelaskannya pada mereka, tapi ketika aku melihat gadis itu…a-aku jadi gugup dan panik, jadi aku langsung kabur," jelas Gopal.

"Oh, syukurlah kalo begitu. Hanya saja…jangan tersinggung, Gopal. Tapi kau bukan tipe kami," sahut Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, meja disamping kami kan…meja yang diduduki Yaya dan Ying…?" gumam Gempa.

"Eh? Ying kan sudah jadian dengan Stanley, jadi pasti…Yaya kan?" tebak Greed.

"Yah…begitulah," sahut Gopal lesu.

"J-jangan khawatir, Gopal. Aku rasa masih ada kesempatan untuk kau dan Yaya," hibur Gempa.

"Yah…semoga saja. Aku tak akan punya kesempatan dengan siapapun. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf mengganggu, Lust…" Gopal pamit kemudian berjalan pulang dengan murung.

"Kasihan Gopal…aku jadi merasa bersalah," ucap Thorn sambil memandang punggung Gopal dengan iba.

"Jadi…kalian tidak menyukai Gopal?" tanya Lust sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak. Kami hanya sengaja bertingkah gila agar dia berhenti menyukai kita," jawab Taufan.

"Dan ternyata dia memang tidak…benar-benar memalukan," decih Halilintar sambil membuang muka.

"Kenapa memangnya kalian bertanya?" tanya Thorn.

"B-bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya penasaran dengan teman kami, itu saja," sahut Greed kikuk.

"Ya, kami hanya ingin membantu teman kami…dan sekarang mungkin tidak berakhir dengan baik," sambung Sloth.

"Mungkin kita masih bisa. Aku punya ide," ucap Gempa.

"Kau juga?" tanya Pride.

"Oh, kalo begitu bisa kita jalankan," ucap Gempa semangat sambil tersenyum, sempat membuat Pride salah tingkah.

"Oke, Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan, dan Solar pergi cari Yaya," lanjut Gempa.

"Hmm…Lust, Greed, Envy kalian temui Gopal dan bawa dia ke taman Pulau Rintis," perintah Pride.

"Blaze, Thorn, Gluttony, dan Wrath kalian memasak," sambung Gempa.

"Berarti aku, Gempa, Sloth, dan Ice yang akan mendekorasi taman," tukas Pride sambil melipat tangannya.

"Et dah, kenapa jadi kalian yang mengatur semuanya?" protes Lust.

"Diam dan kerjakan saja," sahut Pride kesal.

"Tolong ya, semua. Ini demi Gopal dan Yaya," ucap Gempa sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Keenam Boboiboy dan juga Fang saling pandang, sampai akhirnya mereka setuju dan pergi menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, teman-teman…aku sedang nggak mood," gumam Gopal yang tangannya kini ditarik oleh Lust menuju taman.

"Mencari udara segar akan menyegarkan pikiranmu. Sudah, jangan suram terus ah," bujuk Greed, sedangkan Gopal hanya mendesah malas.

.

.

.

"K-kita mau kemana?" gadis berhijab pink dengan jepit rambut bunga menghiasi hijabnya bertanya dengan bingung karena tiba-tiba saja tiga dari tujuh Boboiboy datang dan menariknya.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar. Temani kami ke taman ya~" ucap Taufan semangat.

"Oke…?" Yaya hanya menanggapi tingkah laku sahabatnya itu dengan seulas senyum.

.

.

.

"Hei, coba lihat disana. Apa itu Yaya?" ucap Lust pura-pura terkejut.

"Eh? Y-yaya?!" wajah Gopal mendadak berasap dan kalang kabut. Jika tidak di tahan oleh Envy, mungkin pemuda itu sudah melarikan diri sekarang.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi? Ayo temui dia," ucap Greed sambil mendorong punggung Gopal yang main panik.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Yaya juga melihat Gopal tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh kebetulan sekali, itu Gopal," ucap Halilintar.

"Bagaimana jika kita ajak dia?" usul Taufan.

"T-tapi…kenapa tiba-tiba…?" ucap Yaya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah sudah, ayo sana!" Solar dengan semangat mendorong punggung Yaya untuk lebih mendekat dengan Gopal.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, taman Pulau Rintis yang asri dan luas itu telah berhasil di tata dengan berbagai macam hiasan khas restoran bintang lima dengan meja makan khusus dua orang dilengkapi dengan lilin untuk menghiasi meja tersebut.

"Ayo duduk," ucap Gempa semangat sambil mendudukkan Yaya di salah satu kursi serta Pride yang menemani Gopal duduk di hadapan Yaya.

"Kalian pasti lapar kan?" Blaze muncul sambil menghidangkan nasi lemak, sedangkan Yaya dan Gopal sendiri hanya saling diam tanpa bertatapan muka.

"Ayolah, kalian. Mumpung sudah bertemu katakanlah sesuatu," ucap Lust sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gopal.

"Kau pasti bisa, Yaya," bisik Halilintar dengan senyum tipis, sebelum dirinya dan Lust pergi meninggalkan Yaya dan Gopal berdua di tengah taman tersebut.

"Umm…M-maaf karena sudah memaksamu datang kesini," ucap Gopal sambil memakan nasi lemaknya dengan gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok bisa makan siang bersamamu," sahut Yaya dengan seulas senyum manis, tak lupa semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Eh…? Beneran?" tanya Gopal berbinar, dan semakin berbinar ketika mendapat respon anggukan kepala dari sang gadis berhijab pink.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah, panas sekali suasana disana," bisik Greed yang mengintip pasangan Gopal dan Yaya dari kejauhan.

"Aku turut senang untuk mereka," ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mmm…Aku jadi ingin. Halilintar, kita begitu juga yuk," ajak Lust kembali dengan senyum genitnya.

"Hah?! k-kenapa kau mengajakku?" bentak Halilintar dengan wajah semerah pakaiannya.

"Aku ingin denganmu," ucap Lust sambil memegang tangan Halilintar.

"Idih…o-ogah!" Halilintar yang salah tingkah langsung menampar Lust dan pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Lho, Hali? Kenapa?! Aku akan belajar karate kalo kau mau!" teriak Lust sambil lari mengejar Halilintar.

"Hahaha, coba tebak siapa yang berhasil mencuri hati Kak Hali," komentar Taufan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, dan coba tebak siapa yang berhasil mencuri hatiku," tiru Greed sukses membuat Taufan bungkam.

"Ngomong-ngomong skateboardnya bagus. Beli dimana?" tanya Greed.

"U-umm…aku lupa," sahut Taufan gugup.

"Mau main skateboard denganku?" ajak Greed dengan senyum sejuta dollarnya.

"B-boleh," jawab Taufan masih dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, sebelum keduanya beranjak menuju skatepark terdekat.

"Yang benar saja," desah Pride sambil memutar matanya.

"Aku rasa saudara-saudaramu sedang jatuh cinta, Pride. Apa salahnya?" ucap Gempa sambil tertawa kecil.

Pride tidak menjawab, hanya membuang mukanya sebelum Gempa sempat melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"A-aku tunggu kau di perpustakaan besok," gumam Pride sambil mengelus kepala Gempa singkat sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Mou…dia selalu tidak mau jujur pada dirinya," gumam Gempa dengan wajah merah sambil tersenyum dan memegang kepalanya yang baru saja di elus oleh Pride, kemudian beranjak pergi dari taman.

"A-anu, Blaze…masakanmu tadi…boleh enggak, aku yang makan?" tanya Gluttony penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya," jawab Blaze ceria.

"B-beneran?" tanya Gluttony berbinar

. "Yep. Aku juga ingin mencoba beberapa resep baru. Ingin mencicipinya untukku, Glu?" tanya balik Blaze.

"Tentu saja!" Gluttony dengan semangat menarik tangan Blaze menuju sekolah.

"Kekanak-kanakkan sekali," desah Sloth.

"Semua ini membuatku lelah," desah Ice sambil menguap.

"Aku numpang tidur di rumahmu sebentar sampai kakak-kakakku selesai berkencan ya," lanjutnya.

"Boleh saja," jawab Sloth sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan Ice dan pulang kerumah.

"Wrath, mau melihat koleksi tanamanku di rumah?" ajak Thorn.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanya balik Wrath dengan judes.

"Yah…daripada kau kesepian," sahut Thorn dengan polosnya.

"A-aku nggak kesepian tau!" bentak Wrath dengan wajah merah.

"Hihihi, iya deh. Aku anggap kau setuju," tanpa bicara lagi, Thorn segera menggandeng tangan Wrath dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, sedangkan Wrath sendiri hanya mendumel tidak jelas meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ingin rasanya dirinya melompat bahagia.

"Solar, kau tidak pergi?" tanya Envy pada satu-satunya Boboiboy yang tersisa meskipun dirinya iri melihat kedekatan kakak-kakaknya dengan para Boboiboy.

"Ah, iya. Mau temani aku belanja sebentar?" tanya Solar.

"A-aku?" tanya balik Envy dengan wajah bodoh.

"Iya, siapa lagi? Kau pasti akan senang melihat baju-baju baru yang terpajang," seru Solar.

"Umm…apa kita tidak akan mengganti gaya rambutku?" tanya Envy dengan wajah merah.

"Buat apa? Menurutku kau sudah keren, kok. Sudah ah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Solar semangat kemudian menarik tangan Envy menuju pertokoan Pulau Rintis.

"K-keren ya…?" Envy hanya diam sambil bersorak dalam hatinya karena barusan di puji oleh gadis yang selalu dia idolakan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa para Boboiboy dan Fang merencanakan ini," komentar Yaya sambil menopang dagunya.

"Iya, dan sekarang mereka pasti lagi asik sendiri," ucap Gopal sambil tersenyum miris.

"Nggak apa-apa sih. Aku berterima kasih deh, pada mereka," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum manis, kembali membuat Gopal salah tingkah.

Dan begitulah, sore hari tersebut pun berakhir dengan manis bagi para Fang, Boboiboy, juga Yaya dan Gopal, meskipun banyak kejadian absurd yang menghampiri.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

 **Gaje amat…fict macam apa ini? *mojok* maafkan Widzilla-san…bila karakternya jadi OOC…sebenarnya malah kepikiran mau bikin para Fang jadi tsundere semua #slap! Maaf juga jika FangBoy nya kurang dan malah absurd, fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu se** **rial kartun Nickelodeon, dan jujur alurnya 90% mirip, hanya saya ubah aja di akhirnya.**

 **Mengenai jadian atau tidaknya mereka, saya serahkan sama imajinasi para readers aja deh #plak! Ngomong-ngomong, soal fict Ramadhan saya, itu gimana…tiba-tiba aja ilang, terus saya baru sempat login lagi sekarang karena kesibukan jadi sulit buat post lagi. Hontou gomenassai! *di tabok***  
 **Sampai sini aja deh, sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya ya~! And Widzilla-san makasih karena sudah minjemin chara nya! ^^ #dor!**

 **Give some review please~~ ^^**


End file.
